Every Move That We Make
by Fallon-Skybird
Summary: Kallen, a young girl with a a passion for dancing, moves to Japan to live with her dad, and begins attending Ouran. She then meets unsuspecting Kasanoda: The walking blizzard. This unlikely pair, slowly, begin to fall deeper and deeper in love. OCxKas
1. First Position

**Hey all, it's me Fallon. Here is the first chapter of a Kasanoda OC fic I'm writing. Just so everyone knows, I did some editing, so I edited some of my crap… yeah. **

Disclaimer:

_For the benefit of the public I must confess that I, Fallon S. do NOT own Ouran. I am not Biscotti Hatorine (Even thought being her would be amazing beyond compare) and If I was, this fanfic would be less crappy. If this causes you immense pain, the uncontrollable urge to dance or pee, AIDS, or other sexually transmitted diseases this is not my fault. Blame yourself for allowing yourself to view this. Enjoy, or, if you would like, use this story how ever you please. Like inducing vomit._

**Every Move That We Make**

Prologue

Thick auburn curls whipped around her head as she gracefully twirled in position, a smile spread across her face in pure bliss. The music playing gently in the background was nothing in comparison to how she moved. Every move she made was made with precision, grace, and ease. So natural it was one her. This strange beauty.

She continued her dance. Long, graceful leaps emphasizing her skill of the arts. The music soon disappeared, because watching her, nothing else existed. Mesmerizing, like she was trying to put a spell on you with her body. Humble, yet strong movements. Slow turns. Fast heartbeat: Raw emotion. And then the music was really gone.

"That's her," the red haired boy whispered. She was the one for him.

First Position

~_Kallen Point Of View_~

"Daddy," I bellowed leaping through the crowded airport terminal to the warm embrace of my fathers arms "Dad!" I smushed my face into his shirt and dropped my bags to wrap my arms around him "I missed you,"

He chuckled lightly, sweeping stray hairs from my face, and tucking them behind my ear "I missed you too Kall…" A half smile pulled at his lip, and he kissed atop my head before pulling from the hug "Okay Kall, let me see you." I smiled, taking a large step back and began to spin for him "You've gotten so tall…" he said sullenly "And beautiful. My little girl… she's growing up."  
I couldn't help but let a frown pull down at my lips. He said this every time I saw him.

My eyes lowered. Yeah. I was growing up. Before I was born, when I was still growing in my mother's uterus (oh joy), my parents had gotten divorced. Mom ran to her sister, my aunt Cookie, and dad returned home in Japan to continue running his company. Mom raised me for most of my life, and every year or two I would spend the summer with my Dad in Japan. I was fed up in 7th grade though, and I begged my mom to let me live with my dad for my high school life. It took a couple years of fighting, stalling, and massive paper work with her and the court, but it worked. Now, I'm a first year, and I'm living with my dad until I go to college. That's three tiny years, but it's better than nothing.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, taking my bigger bag and tossing it over his free side "Come on Kall," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder and walking me out to the car- correction. That would be limo.  
My mom, unlike my father, wasn't born into a wealthy family, and hasn't earned a sizeable amount of money her whole life. Dad on the other hand was bred for success by his father, and well, he's rich, and inherited his fathers company when he died.

The car ride was a car ride. I'll skip over the boring and pointless details but, we got to his mansion thing, and I went to my bedroom, and everything was unpacked. I don't know how that worked... My room was bigger than my moms room at home… It felt strange…

Most people, I suppose, wouldn't want to move from their home: you leave behind friends and memories you thought would have lasted forever. But I never had many friends because I was too busy dancing. You see, my entire life, I've danced. It all started when I was four: it was a pewee class my mother's friend ran and I just never stopped. Up until a week ago, I was dancing five days a week in the studio for up to seven hours at a time. But not anymore. I'm here in Japan living with my dad. I though left that behind, but maybe not. Perhaps I should ask my dad about lessons later.

**THE NEXT DAY**

~_Kallen Point Of View_~

Now, in all of the honesty I can conjure up, I am very confused right now. Everything this stupid map I was given seems to be wrong. I'm on the third floor, right? The rooms up here all start with three… I think… I'm so damn confused.

I stared wide eyed at the large map I was cradling in my arms. Today was my first day in Ouran Academy, and I had no clue where I was. I proceeded to look up and down the hallways, but no one was there. No one at all.

Every time it was time to go to a new class NO ONE was in the hallway. Did the people here even go to class, or was all of this just a social event to them? Did they teleport to classes? I didn't get it. I didn't get it at all. Second period and I was lost already.

I slumped against the wall, closing my eyes in frustration, wanting to scream a bit louder than a cat that had its tail stepped on, when I realized I had this giant puffy dress on. I like dresses most of the time, but this one is heavy, made of thick material, and the color isn't what I'd call the norm for school uniforms. I returned myself to a complete upright position so I wouldn't dirty the brand-new canary colored uniform. My eyes returned to the map when I realized I was on the wrong floor. Gym was the first floor. I was on the third. An audible groan escaped from my mouth "Awe….. no….." I stomped my foot in a fashion that wasn't very lady like at all, trying to repress the urge to curse. I padded my way down the halls and stairwells until I was on the first floor, searching for the gym, when I found it. I walked in to find everyone sitting in desks.

This was gym class; Right?

"Ah," the teacher at the front of the room inquired "Ms. Kurosake, there you are." I stood silently as everyone's eyes turned to look at me. Well this was awkward.

The teacher bent a long finger in my direction making a 'come hither' motion "Right there," she pointed to a seat towards the back of the room. I nodded at her, and walked to my seat in the awkward silence.

"Now," she continued "As I was saying, this year you get to choose from four different options. First option: Gymnastics." I saw a few girls smirk a bit, they knew what they were choosing "Second Option: Health." There was no response to this "Third option: Competitive sports." I was expecting a few boys to make a "Whoop!" or something, but no one did. This school was different then the one I went to in America. I stared down at my notebook, this would be a different experience wouldn't it?

"And the fourth option is Dance," my head snapped up to stare at Mrs. Hanase (I presumed, because that's what it said on the plaques in the classroom) "Here are the sign up sheets," she motioned towards the different board. Everyone immediately stood up and made there ways to the sign up sheets, but I ran. I wanted to be in that dance class if that was the last thing I did.

"Excuse me… Pardon me!" I said reaching through the hands and signing the sheet. Slipping through the crowd, I fell back to my seat, satisfied. As everyone found their way back to their seats, a group of girls turned to me.

"Hello," one of them, a petite girl with brown eyes, greeted me with a stunning smile "My name Hana."

Being the smooth person I am, I came up with the best response I could manage "Oh… um, Hi." My voice was somewhat hushed as I sank back a bit into my chair.

"So, you're new here, right?" Hana cocked her head slightly as her eyes probed over me like I was being graded on my appearance.

"Yeah…" I offered her my hand shyly "My name is Kallen Kurosake," I smiled, and she took my hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Hana." It actually was a pleasure to meet her. So far today, no one had spoken with me that wasn't a teacher, so the change was appreciated.

"Mhm," she said, as if it were truly the greatest honor to be in her presence and she knew it. "Likewise. So, this is Arisa Yoshida," a tall girl with light brown hair waved at me nonchalantly, "Mizaki Kataya," she gestured to a thin faced girl wit black hair pulled into a bun who flashed a plastic grin at me "and Momoko Hoshikawa." She was tiny, with dark blonde hair, and pale gray eyes.

A genuine smile spread across the girl Momoko's lips "Pleasure to meet you."

"So," Hana continued "What brings you to Ouran?"

The question made it sound like I needed another reason to attend here "I just moved in with my dad, so he signed me up to go here." I shrugged _'So here I am, in an over-sized school building with people who use money as toilet paper…'_

"Oh, you moved?" Momoko's eyebrows rose with interest "That's cool- where from?"

"Um," for a moment, my origin escaped me. Where did I live again? Oh, wait, "Britain." I hope they didn't notice the big pause…

"Oh, you are a foreigner then?" queried Mizuki as she brushed her hands through her pin-straight hair.

"I suppose so," I never really thought of it like that.

"You speak English then?" Momoko piped.

I nodded, the attention making me feel more and more uncomfortable by the minute "Yup. So," I changed the subject quickly "What did you guys sign up for?"

They replied in unison, their levels of enthusiasm varying "Dance,"

"What about you?" The girl Arisa, I think, asked looking down at me.

What else would I have picked? "Dance," I glanced away sheepishly, beginning to play with the fabric on my skirt, a nervous habit I developed when I was younger.

"That's nice," Hana reflected "Though, I only really joined so I could avoid health class."

"And competitive sports," added Arisa.

A disgusted sound emerged from the back of Hana's throat "Yuck- Like I'd do something that'd make me sweat like a pig." She stuck up her nose " That's why I'm doing dance."

I forced myself to laugh "But," I tried to not seem offended "You sweat when you dance," You sweat a lot when you dance. More often than not, I'd only an hour into practice and my sweat would be dripping everywhere.

"Barely," one of them laughed "It's not that much work."

I frowned, no longer hiding my disapproval in what they said "No, it's a lot of hard work."

They rolled their eyes and turned away to face the teacher "As if,"

Classes got to split up then. All of the people who had signed up for class I was in separated and headed down the hall to a dance studio. This school had a dance studio? Really? And it wasn't a crap one too. It was professional with proper flooring, and large mirrors running across the lengths of the walls. I sighed- It reminded me vaguely of home.

"Okay!" a bold woman walked into the room wearing leotard, and tights "Break up into pairs of two." She commanded and everyone immediately went off to find partners. I stood there. I knew no one, and suddenly everyone was in a group but me… The girls I had just met stuck together, and everyone else seemed to be standing by someone. Would I be alone?

I looked around, and saw a single boy with bright red hair in the glancing around from the corner of the room, with no visible contact. I stared at him, and as he looked around, his eyes stumbled on me, and we just gazed into each others eyes. There was a long pause where we just watched one another, and I felt something pass between us, as if to say an alliance has been made. When he realized we were making direct eye contact, his shoes seemed to be more interesting than me for a moment. I paused, then proceeded to make my way over to him. When I got there, he gave scrutinized me, face puzzled.

"Hey um…" The silence had been broken by me as I chewed nervously on my bottom lip, "Do you want to be my dance partner?" his face turned the color of his vibrant, crimson hair.

"Um-" he sputtered " Sure.. uh.. yeah." I smiled widely at him, trying to make myself seem friendly.

"Great." I pushed my hand at him "Hi, my names Kallen Kurosake."

He took my hand in his calloused palm- it was close to twice the size of my own "Um, Kasanoda Ritsu," he stated, bowing somewhat.

"Pleasure to meet you Kasanoda-san," our fingers parted, though his seemed to linger on mine for a moment.

Nodding, his eyes returned to the teacher, perplexed for some unknown reason. I shrugged, not bothering to stew over it too long. Mrs. Ogita's face went stiff as she began to explain the rules of the classroom- all of them easily translated to the idea of she was in charge, and wouldn't accept any unruly behavior of the sort in her classroom.

Shorty after the rules, she handed out a paper "If you want to pass my class," I looked down at the sheet I was handed "You will need all of these supplies. Please, have them by tomorrow, or Friday at latest."

_1) Practice Attire._

_- Girls must purchase a pair of tights and a leotard. For practices and classes, they must wear that, with the option of a skirt or a pair of dance shorts. _

_-Boys must purchase a pair of tights and a leotard. For practices and classes, they have the option to wear leg coverings, and a t-shirt. _

_2) Foot-wear_

_- Canvas, or Split Sole Ballet slippers._

_- Pointe shoes (Optional, for more advanced students)._

_- Lace-up Jazz Shoes._

_- Socks (spinner, and normal)._

_3) Proper under-garments._

_4) The Following accessories are allowed…_

_- Leg-Warmers_

_- Arm-Warmers_

_- Shrugs _

I beamed down at the paper- I had everything on this list somewhere in my suit-cases. If anything, I'd just need a few new pairs of tights, and I was set.

"Now," Mrs. Ogita bellowed across the room, "I know you don't have the proper attire now, but for the moment I will teach you some of the basics of dance. Tomorrow we start though with the real practice and training, so come with either clothes to move in, or what was stated on the list. I expect all of you to have the materials on the list by Friday." She paced across the room slowly as she spoke.

"Stand up!" her command echoed on the walls of the room as a few of the people mumbled unintelligible things.

"She's like a military commander…" someone whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Or a prison warden." A girl begrudgingly grumbled.

It made no difference to me though how this teacher was- I just wanted to dance, and that is what I intended to do here.


	2. Second Position

Disclaimer:

_For the benefit of the public I must confess that I, Fallon S. do NOT own Ouran. I am not Biscotti Hatorine (Even thought being her would be amazing beyond compare) and If I was, this fanfic would be less crappy. If this causes you immense pain, the uncontrollable urge to dance or pee, AIDS, or other sexually transmitted diseases this is not my fault. Blame yourself for allowing yourself to view this. Enjoy, or, if you would like, use this story how ever you please. Like inducing vomit._

**Every Move That We Make**

Second Position

~ _Kasanoda Point Of View _~

"Dammit all!"I slammed my hand into the ground sitting on the floor of my room. _Why do I have to be so awkward? _"What's the matter with me?" How the hell did any of this even happen? I was trying to sign up for the Health Class (all of the other topics would require interacting with people), but in confusion of the crowd I accidently ended up in the dance class.

Dance class.

If that isn't bad enough already, I was on of the ONLY guys there and it is partners dancing.

My face burned thinking back on it…

- _Earlier That Day _-

"Okay!" Mrs. Ogita, a loud woman with the presence of an elephant clapped her hands together "Break up into pairs of two!"

What was I doing here? I mean, really- I just wanted to go to a normal physical education period… not a dance class. Red colored the skin of my cheeks as I glanced around the room awkwardly. Everyone seemed to have a partner, and the moment my eyes would meet with someone, they'd go pale and turn quickly, like I was a walking blizzard.

'_I'm not going to find a partner,' _I told myself _'Everyone just about runs away from me- I should just skip class or something.' _That's when I saw her.

She was short, maybe five feet tall, with a seemingly calm demeanor as we stared at each other. Was she even looking at me? By now most would run off, screaming the whole way. She didn't though. There was no way she was looking at anyone else. More embarrassed than before, I stared down at the floor, not sure what to do

'_What are you doing?'_ I wanted to ask her- why wasn't she running? All she did was just stand there and-

The patch of the ground I was focusing suddenly had something new about it- a pair of shiny blank shoes, and a yellow skirt appeared in front of me. Startled, I glanced up and there was that girl again, just staring at me. I stared back, focusing on her pale green eyes that didn't waver for a moment. They were calm, steady- maybe even curious. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey um…" she sucked her lower lip and raised an eyebrow "Do you want to be my dance partner?" It took a moment to absorb what exactly she was saying, but when it finally clicked my face was on fire.

My eyebrows smushed together in confusion- What was I supposed to say? "Um-" Calm down- try and play it cool. "Sure… uh… yeah." Not exactly what I wanted.

She grinned at me, her eyes wrinkling as two dimples popped up her cheeks "Great." She offered me her hand "Hi, my names Kallen Kurosake." So that was this strange girls name: Kallen.

'_What on earth is she doing?'_ I reached out to meet her hand hesitantly, and when she grasped my hand, I felt a surge of electricity run through my body. I was not used to this. I tried not to squeeze her hand as we shook, after all, hers were tiny. They were like the hands the dolls had in the front of those high-quality toy shops I used to pass in town "Um, Kasanoda Ritsu," Our hands parted, and I wiped the sweat that dewed on my hands across my pant-legs.

"Pleasure to meet you Kasanoda-san." She continued to smile at me, and I twisted to face the teacher who was standing at the front of the classroom. I was not- I repeat- not ready in the slightest to even respond to that phrase.

Soon enough, the teacher was talking to us. She informed us of three things. One- in this classroom she is in charge. Two- If we did anything she didn't like, we'd be kicked out. Three- If we didn't try, we'd be kicked out… once again.

She then handed us a list of supplies we would need to get to pass this class. I read through the paper, mortified.

_1) Practice Attire._

_- Girls must purchase a pair of tights and a leotard. For practices and classes, they must wear that, with the option of a skirt or a pair of dance shorts._

_-Boys must purchase a pair of tights and a leotard. For practices and classes, they have the option to wear leg coverings, and a t-shirt._

_2) Foot-wear_

_- Canvas, or Split Sole Ballet slippers._

_- Pointe shoes (Optional, for more advanced students)._

_- Lace-up Jazz Shoes._

_- Socks (spinner, and normal)._

_3) Proper under-garments._

_4) The Following accessories are allowed…_

_- Leg-Warmers_

_- Arm-Warmers_

_- Shrugs_

What… was all of this crap? Shrugs? Pointe-Shoes? Me? In TIGHTS?

My eyes shifted to the girl, Kallen, who smiled down at her list brightly, as if she were excited. Who knows- maybe she was. I wasn't.

After that, the teacher instructed us to get up, and learn the basics of dancing. My partner had no problem with it; she went through each move with poise and grace, as though she had done this her whole life. I, on the other hand, was falling over and trying not to ram into the few people near me.

- _Back To Current Time _-

The thought of the paper made my skin crawl. I mean, why was I in the dance class? I wish I could just leave, but according to the rule book there was no way in HELL that would happen.

I let out a scream and punched the floor again "DAMMIT ALL!"


	3. Third Position

Disclaimer:

_For the benefit of the public I must confess that I, Fallon S. do NOT own Ouran. I am not Biscotti Hatorine (Even thought being her would be amazing beyond compare) and If I was, this fanfic would be less crappy. If this causes you immense pain, the uncontrollable urge to dance or pee, AIDS, or other sexually transmitted diseases this is not my fault. Blame yourself for allowing yourself to view this. Enjoy, or, if you would like, use this story how ever you please. Like inducing vomit._

**Every Move That We Make**

Third Position

~_Kallen Point Of View_~

The feeling of clothes fresh out of the dryer, the smell of freshly trimmed grass, the flavor of melted chocolate when you try to lick it out of the foil, dancing in the pouring rain; I couldn't help but love these weird things. Simple, a bit childish, but they just seemed so incredibly perfect… or homey. Thoughts of these things couldn't help but trickle through my mind as I rested my head against the leather seat of my cab home. For a moment, I clenched my eyes shut, recalling today's events the events of the day.

It was disastrous to say the very least. I tripped over my shoe lace in math class, slapped a kid across the face with a beaker full of God-Knows-What in Bio, and was forced to tell the entire class about myself in English in my English class. It was as if some demon sent from the fires of hell was trying to destroy my life with embarrassment, and a new found clumsiness. But that's not even half of it.

Gym class was part of this hellish day. I got to most peculiar looks in that class from the boys, the girls, and even the teacher as she taught us some of the positions we needed for dance. It looked like each person in that room wanted to say "What the… My God… Run. Run away! Now! Save yourself! Flee!" Even the boy I was dancing with was giving me that same look when he wasn't tripping over his own feet and blushing.

Then when I left class, the girls I was talking to earlier came up to me to see if I was alright. The girl Hana pulled me aside in the locker room, no longer seeming phony, and demanded me to answer her questions.

"You aren't hurt, are you? Is everything okay?" Why would I be hurt?

The only response I could manage was "Yed…?" It was supposed to be an answer, but my state of bewilderment caused it to become an inquiry.

She then proceeded to hug me, and reassured that it would all be okay, though I wasn't even sure what 'it' was. She offered I go to the Host Club with her after school today, whatever that was. Believe me, I was touched she was concerned, but nothing was at all the matter. I was fine. Everything was fine. I don't know what the hell is going on in this school. Honest. A deep puff of breath rose slowly from my mouth like steam from kettle, just without the high pitch keening sound that usually accompanied it. The lot was all so strangely stressful.

I felt the cab come to a steady halt and straightened up a bit, yawning- I was a bit tired. The door popped open and I unbuckled my seat belt to step out.

"Miss Kallen," one of the house workers greeted me "How was your day at school?" The man talking to me was elderly, maybe in his late seventies.

"Um, it was, ah…" I wasn't really used to people asking me about my day that I didn't know "It was fine, Mr… Um…"

"Tanaka," the man interjected.

"It was fine Mr. Tanaka," I said, bowing "How is your going day?"

He, and a few of the near by workers, shot me shocked glances. Mr. Tanaka composed himself though "That is of no importance, but since you asked, it has been well." I peered back at him and headed towards the trunk for my bag, but the cabby stopped me and handed the pack to another worker, maybe in his mid thirties, who had a blank and emotionless expression stiffening his face.

"This way Miss," he announced, holding his arm out in the direction of the house.

I paused but then began walking up the drive beside him, resisting the urge to say "I can see the house is this way." How could I not see that? I mean, this is what I'd call a mansion. It had a minimum of five stories, and filled my view.

"Is there anything you need, Miss?" he offered and I shook my head.

"No sir, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." _This is embarrassing,_ I thought moving my attention to my shoes. Everyone was calling me 'Miss Kallen'. The term 'Miss' had only ever been used on me when I was six, and playing dress up with my mom, pretending I was the swan in _Swan Lake._ But, I'm six anymore. I'm fifteen years old, and having that word applied to me just seems out of place. Stewing over this for the next thirty seconds, I ambled silently to the door where I was greeted, called 'Miss Kallen' by multiple smiling people, asked multiple times if I needed anything ranging from a snack, a drink, a back massage, all the way to a round flight to Denmark, or an exotic pet of the sort. Of course I told them all no, but they persistently requested I accept one of their offers, until finally, I fled to my room, where the contents of my bag were already laid out on my desk neatly.

I collapsed on the chair in front of the desk, burying my head in my arms. I was never accustomed to people doing things like this for me. For the greater part of my life took care of me and mom. Well, my mom did take care of me, but her job often interfered with our 'bonding' time, and time together. I was the one who made dinner most nights, though I usually ate alone. I was the one who cleaned up. I was the one who managed the money. Now people were just doing this stuff for me. The discomfort pulled in my stomach, making me feel ill.

I tried to forget about everything as I settled down into doing my homework; distracting my self with nonexistent problems, and reading something that drones on and on, usually did the trick. I started with bio, knowing it would be a bitch if I ever wanted to finish it. We were going to start dissecting frogs come two days from now so we had to read up on the topic. Yummy. That's just wonderful. An hour passed without interruption, until a knock thrummed quietly on my door.

I tore my eyes away from my English homework, which I was flying through at the moment "Yes?"

"Um, may I come in Miss?" The voice of a woman floated through the door.

I nodded but then realized she couldn't see me "Um, yes. Come in."

A petite young woman with soft blonde hair walked toddled in "Dinner is to be served in 20 minutes. Your father requests you get changed into this." She raised a large hanger with a gown on it that was settled on a cart just outside of my room.

"For dinner?" Why would I change just to eat?

"Yes Miss, it's your fathers request."

I stared at it. '_It's a kimono… I'm not even fifty percent Japanese… at least it looks comfy.'_ I thought absently and probably heavy as well.

"Change?" I repeated "For dinner?"

She nodded "Yes."

I stared at the cloth in her hands, and took it begrudgingly from her "Thanks," I mumbled. Muttering about the gown to my self, I walked over to my closet to change clothing. It was only about two minutes into me putting on the trap of a dress when I realized I had no clue how to dress myself in it.

"Um, uh…" I stared at the woman, as I waddled out of the closet "Ma'am I never caught your name?"

She stared at me curiously, almost slightly amused then smiled kindly "My name is Grace. I am your personal maid. I see you need help with that," a tiny chuckle rose in the back of her throat as she came over to help me. In about a minute, it was on me correctly, and Grace smiled at her work.

"You look lovely, Miss Kallen. May I escort you down now?" my eyes were fixated on her face while an incredulous look passed over my own. Would I not be able to find the dining room myself?

~_Flash Back to the Previous Night~_

I sat down in the middle of a massive hallway located somewhere in my house,0 tears streaming down my face "You think this is funny don't you!" I yelled angrily at the ceiling "You're laughing up there with Jesus aren't you! Going 'Hahaha!'" my voice dropped down a few octaves trying to mimic the voice of a mans "' Do you see this Jesus? She still can't find the bathroom! Isn't this better than reality T.V? Ahahaha! It's like a mouse in a maze! Ahahaha!'" I sniffled angrily, shaking my fist at the air "Well guess what! I don't care! Hear that!" I pointed at the ceiling dramatically "I don't care! I… I…I HATE YOU!" I banged my head against the floor "Why? Why? Why do you loath me so!" I rolled over on my stomach slamming my hand against the floor "I'm sorry for my sins! Please! I repent! I will go to church every single day for the rest of my life and do whatever I can to please you!" My hands formed claws in the carpet as I stared insanely up at the ceiling "I just want to find the god forsaken bathroom, you little piece of-"

~_Currently~_

I sighed, and nodded after thinking it over briefly "Yes, please." She escorted me down the stairs asking me the same questions I had been asked earlier that day, and I responded as nicely as possible, but I could feel my eye beginning to twitch. Were they all trying to interrogate me? Finally, we reached the dining room, and I saw something I never had before. A kotatsu. At least, I thought it was. I looked at the mats by each of the plates and saw at the farthest end from me, and obviously the head of the table, my grandfather. He had a very stern looking face. Mean, actually, and he seemed to glare as he looked up at me.

Grace smiled at me as I faced her nervously. She curtsied and excused herself from my side "Here you go, Miss. Call if you need me."

"Kallen," my father enthused, standing up. He occupied the spot left of my grandfather "Come, sit." He held his hand out to the seat across from him, and I gulped getting to my feet to move slowly to the seat he had gestured to. I honestly never had the chance to become acquainted with my grandfather much before this. Only occasionally when I was visiting my father, but when I was here, the old man seemed to hate me.

I went to sit down but before I could, I saw from the corner of my vision, Grace was in the door way giving me a warning glance. My eyes focused on her as she made a bowing motion with a pointed glance at me. Why was she bowing at me at a time like- … oh… At that, I faced my grandfather, and bowed towards him, then towards my father. Grace gave me an approving look, followed by a downward wave of her hands, and at that I took my seat.

The dishes they served were overcomplicated, and would have tasted better if they were cooked. I didn't dare say anything though because the entire time, my Grandfather glared at me as I ate my food. Was the way I ate wrong? Or was I the thing that was wrong?

After ten minutes of my father giving us all a monologue on his day at work today, he spun towards me "Kall, how was your first day at Ouran Academy?"

I shrugged, managing to swallow some raw fish "Okay I guess," I poked the food on my plate, not wanting another bite.

"Only okay?" he asked "Did you do anything interesting? Make friends?"

"Well, for gym I'm doing the dance class they offer," Was that interesting?

"Oh, really? I didn't know you had an interest in dance Kallen," my eyes lowered- how could he not remember I've been dancing since I was four.

"Well, I've taken lessons recently." And for quite a while before that.

"Hm- that's pretty cool. Do you need anything for the class?"

"Yeah-" I set down my chop-sticks "there's a paper up in my room I'll give you. I have most of the things on it."

My dad swallowed a bite of his dinner "Pish-Posh Kallen, I'll get you some new high-quality stuff." He took another bite of his food.

"Oh… okay. Thanks dad…" Feeling the conversation between the two of us had ended, I found myself being glared at, still, by my grandfather.

"May I be excused?" I looked over at my dad frowning "I feel a bit sick…"

"Really?" my dad seemed a bit disappointed "I was hoping we could talk more," he then sighed "But if you are feeling sick, will have someone escort you to your room."

"Yeah… Could you call Grace down?" My dad nodded, and within a minute I was walking back to my room next to Miss Grace.

"You feeling under the weather, Miss?" she surveyed me, her eyebrows creased together.

"Yeah, must have ate something weird…" That could have been it, but it was more the discomfort from dinner making me feel ill. My grandfather always made me feel uncomfortable. He seemed grumpy, and unhappy specifically when I was near. When I got to my room, I dismissed Grace so I could finish my homework. When I did, I sat down on my bed, and fell asleep curled up in a ball- it was a long day. I couldn't help but wonder if tomorrow would be worse.


	4. Message From The Author

To everyone who has been reading this story- I just re-edited the first three chapters(I wasn't pleased with them, so I changed them a bit). Not much has changed, just more details have been added, and I've fixed some mistakes. I will be updating probably sometime between tomorrow and Monday. Well- anyway, I'll be off. Review please- I love critique.


End file.
